Grindal
Grindal (Grin-DAL) are a subspecies of Wruwara that are purely nocturnal and dwell in dark places of Lunalah. They are often perceived with a dangerous profile because of their natural standoffishness and delirious expressions- and they like it that way. Physical Description They are not albinistic, but poses totally pale fur that holds no pigment, each strand actually being hollow. Their skin ranges from fair pink to coal black, but sometimes, spotted or splotched. These skin markings show through their hollow fur, giving them the appearance of very pale fur color patterns. Grindal's most distinguishing features are their eyes. Every individual of the subspecies possesses four eyes with large irises that cover nearly the whole eye. Iris colors are iridescent and shimmery in either blues, greens, or purples, but almost always pale. Their light-sensitive pupils rarely widen from tiny points, giving most the appearance that they have no pupils. Their tongues have three, wide phalanges on each side once believed to be used in holding nuts, large seeds or bones still in their mouths while finding a better place to bite and break them apart; however, since Wruwara began to shift, their hands were used in these roles instead. Grindal have omnivorous, scavenger diets consisting of fruit, mushrooms, nuts, seeds, and dead animals. It was once speculated they ate their own dead in times of great suffering, because it would explain their schizophrenic tendencies and occasional dementia, but this can neither be confirmed nor denied. Personality Grindal are largely obsessive or compulsive- or both. Some can be sociopathic, seemingly expressing no mental disorder until they speak or act. While they are often the silent observers in most social situations, many can be megalomaniacal regardless of their social disposition. There are even those that posses signs or symptoms of autism, and some of these are not even aware of the social deterrents placed upon them at birth. No matter the mental ailment or personality disorder, Grindal are simply different in some extreme way. However, all Grindal are uncannily intelligent. At times they even exhibit an otherworldly keenness that grants them knowledge beyond their own learning, simply because they subconsciously absorb information in a way that even they are sometimes unaware of. Relations Subspecies of Wruwara outside of the Awroon treat Grindal with a negative disposition in almost all circumstances. They are viewed as being difficult to work with because of their estranged perception of life. In a rare few instances, both Fangeire and Groomah can come to respect a Grindal for their stealth and cunning, but only after the Grindal individual proves their talents. Most Brooaff are down right afraid of Grindal, quickly shuffling out of the way at first sight of them. Often times, it is only the Awroon member of an adventuring party that behaves kindly to the Grindal. Awroon may even come to deeply admire their uniqueness. Native Habitat Grindal territories consist of underground caverns or thick fungal forests where no natural light enters. Many clans live in large cave systems much like ants, their center most chamber being a council chamber for elders and shaman. Because they can see very vividly in the dark, there are times when Grindal cities will have black outs, turning out every lantern or covering any glowing fungi simply to deter groups of other Wruwara from overstaying their welcome. Example Names Grindal prefer names that hiss when whispered or carry over empty rooms like a hushed sigh. Sissal, Ludruss, Shokar, and Histurn are examples. Category:Wruwara Category:Wruwara Subspecies